


Where It Matters

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [88]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Demons, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell go to war on and over Earth.  Scott and his Pack run.  Dean and his motley crew run.  Both groups just want to reach some place safe as the world crashes down around them.  When they meet, they'll find out what really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> This is from alternating POVs--Scott and Dean. I didn't list all the characters from Teen Wolf but pretty much everyone from Season 4 is there, parents included. Not everything happened the same way--Derek's still blue eyed and there was no Kate or she's gone, for instance. Canon deaths are still canon. As for SPN, set sometime in Season 9 but no possession of Sam, no mark of Cain, no Cas getting back his grace. It's kind of mish mash but I hope it works. For all the pairings (some barely mentioned, some only hinted at) please see the endnotes. This is pre Cas/Dean. Scott/Kira are a couple as are Malia/Stiles but this is not a shippy fic. That's not the point. Also, I suck at tagging. Liliaeth, I hope this works for you. I tried to keep most of the focus on Scott and Dean and I'm pleased with the way it turned out. Also fits the "on the run" prompt for Hurt/Comfort Bingo.

"Mr. Argent?" Giving the rather frazzled man at the door a confused look, Scott opened it wider and let him in. He noticed immediately that he was armed, not even trying to cover the gun at his waist or the knives strapped to both legs.

"Scott, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course." Because he did. 

Chris ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it, and that just made Scott more worried. He'd never seen him like this.

"What's wrong?"

"About thirty minutes ago I received a coded message over an old hunter network. After I interpreted it, I couldn't believe it, but then...Another came through, from someone I know and trust and it's started."

"What?"

A completely mirthless smile crossed Chris' face and Scott's hackles went up. "War. War between Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, here on Earth. They're going to wipe us all out."

"Wait, what? Angels? Demons? That's all...real?"

"Yes."

Scott's eyes widened in shock, but... "You knew?"

"There are more things than werewolves and kitsunes out there, Scott." He took a deep, steadying breath. "It's not going to be instantaneous and I have no reason that any of the early battles will be fought here in Beacon Hills, but we need to leave. We need to get everyone together and move out, stay away from cities and towns, find some place safe, if there is such a place, to hole up. We need to leave today."

"But...we can't just drop everything. I mean, my mom's at work and we have school tomorrow and..." Scott stopped because...because Mr. Argent was completely serious. "Okay, I'll call a Pack meeting, get everyone here right away, but I don't know how I'm going to convince them of any of this."

"You're the Alpha."

"Mr. Argent, you've met my Pack. That means so very little." It was supposed to come out funny.

It didn't.

*****

"Something's coming," Cas muttered, rising restlessly from the bed and going to the window of the motel room in Elko, Nevada. 

Dean looked up from his research--they were after a couple of poltergeists wrecking havoc on the local college, specifically girls' dorm rooms--and frowned. Since becoming human, Cas had struggled with a lot of things, but he still had a freaky intuition. "What?"

"Something bad."

He still didn't know how to explain in detail, though. "Want to elaborate?"

"I would if I could," Cas growled, peering through a parting of the curtains into the early evening gloom. "I feel...unsettled."

The door opened and Sam came in with dinner. "When I was leaving Arby's, I felt a cold chill."

"The poltergeists?" Grabbing the bag of roast beef sandwiches, Dean rolled his eyes when Sam took a salad from another bag. "Come eat, Cas."

"Later," the former angel muttered, still staring out the window.

"That was my first thought." Sam shook his head. "But they've only been sighted at the college dorm. I was nearly a mile away. No, it's something else."

"Great." He took a huge bite of his sandwich. Might as well eat while he could.

*****

Two hours later the Pack was still arguing when a loud boom sounded and the power went out, leaving Stiles squawking at his suddenly dead laptop and Lydia shaking her phone. Neither would have gone dead with a normal power outage.

"I thought we'd have more time," Chris muttered.

Everyone started talking at once until the Sheriff's voice cut through the chaos. "Quiet, everyone. This could just be temporary." As he spoke he moved to the window and looked out into the early evening gloom. The McCall house sat a top a hill and he could see the town was dark, no electricity. He also noticed that there were two cars in the street, just stopped, their owners out of them and looking confused.

McCall came up next to him. "You didn't think I deserved to know my son was a werewolf?"

"Not my call. Those cars aren't working."

"That's...not just a normal power outage. That's an EMP."

"Nuclear bomb?"

"Not necessarily."

"Sheriff?" Lydia's voice shook, drawing every one's attention.

And then she started to scream.

Two hours later, over the Sheriff's objections that he couldn't leave the town he'd sworn to protect and Stiles simply grabbing his dad and dragging him out the door, with Lydia unconscious, her voice just broken, and his mom packing medical supplies, and the wolves all on edge and his dad asking question after question, Scott looked over the assembled group and nodded.

They were all looking towards him, even the human adults, even his dad.

Everyone was dressed in jeans or sturdy pants, heavy shirts and jackets, hiking boots, with loaded packs on their backs and guns prominent on nearly everyone. Kira wore her katana on her back. Mr. Argent had a shotgun strapped to his and one of Allison's mini-crossbows on the opposite hip from his pistol.

Even Stiles had a gun, and Scott knew he could use it, he just hated them.

The only one not ready to hike out of town was Lydia who was still unconscious after screaming until her voice had just stopped and her eyes had rolled back in her head. Her very confused mother hovered over the couch she lay on and Scott heard his parents discussing what to do with her.

And then Peter just scooped Lydia into his arms and strode out the front door.

"Um...Okay, let's get moving."

And everyone listened to him. Automatically the weres moved to the edges of the group, protecting the humans, all except Peter who carried Lydia next to her mother and Stiles, right in the middle. Scott's mom, Dr. Deaton, Liam's parents, and Mr. Yukimura walked behind Peter, and Scott fought with himself over looking back to make sure his mom was okay. He had to trust his Pack.

The next line of protection were the two kitsune, his dad, the Sheriff, Parish, and Mr. Argent. The four men had their guns drawn. Everyone was tense, most reeked of fear.

As they reached the first intersection, the entire Preserve exploded in flames, the fire quickly spreading into the nearest section of town.

"They took out the Nemeton," Peter stated blankly.

"Fuck," Stiles muttered. "That means they're here."

"That means we move faster," Scott growled and turned the group towards the nearest road out of town. From there they'd cut across fields and the river and just head southeast. California was too populous. They needed some place much more deserted.

He just wasn't sure where that was.

*****

Dean barely got his second sandwich down. Twelve minutes after Sam's return to the motel room, the gold mines started exploding. Within five minutes, the fires had spread to the edges of the town and Dean was throwing their bags in the car.

Before they could get half a mile, there was another explosion and the Impala died.

As Dean jumped out to check under the hood, Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Look around. All the power's out. Those other cars stopped as well."

"Something killed my baby."

"And everything," Sam explained patiently. "Something...big." He shivered and Cas got out of the car, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"We need to move." His eyes nervously darted around. "We need to move now."

"I'm not leaving my car!"

"It won't work. It will never work again." Moving to the rear of the car, Cas gestured. "Open it, get the weapons. The Wal-mart is just a few blocks away. We need to stock up on non-perishable foods and get out of this town."

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"The apocalypse."

Feeling himself go pale, he looked at his brother who was white as well. "We stopped that."

"There is always another one."

Sam grabbed the keys and hurried to the trunk of the car.

Dean felt his heart plummet to his stomach. This could not be happening again!

*****

They were just inside the northern part of the Havasu Wildlife Preserve when the first major attack occurred. During the two week long trek south the Pack had skirmished with several angels and demons, but nothing like this coordinated attack by half a dozen demons.

Three hours later, they huddled in a circle of mountain ash and watched the wounded demons retreat. They couldn't kill them. It didn't seem to matter what kind of damage they did to them, they just kept coming.

"They're already dead," Peter murmured from where he crouched next to Natalie Martin, drawing out her pain as Melissa bandaged a cut on her shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked sharply as he maintained the circle. 

"The human vessels. They're dead."

"That's what I smelled," Scott realized. "Along with the sulfur. A hint of decay."

"It makes sense," Mr. Argent added. "The demon sustains the body regardless. It just needs the form."

"What if we cut off their heads?" Noshiko asked.

Peter and Chris both shrugged.

Lydia looked up from her mother's side. "I think that's why I've felt so off every time we've encountered demons. It's not the same with angels. They must try harder to keep their human host bodies alive."

"So, no holding back anymore when we meet up with demons," Scott directed even as his heart leapt into his throat. They'd all tried not to kill. Well, all the teenagers and Derek and his mom, even the Sheriff. "This sucks," he muttered, turning away to peer into the depths of the forest.

"Leadership always does," Deaton said, coming up to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've kept us all alive, Scott. Keep your mind on that."

*****

Two weeks after the start of the war, Dean was heartily sick of walking through deserts, low mountains and the occasional forest. They'd decided to head southeast to get back to Kansas and hopefully their safe haven, rather than go through the Colorado Rockies. It was late Spring, but some of the passes could be closed due to snow and, frankly, climbing those high mountains was not on his to-do list.

One of the few good things to happen was Charlie stepping out of a portal from Oz. Sure, she'd bitched for three days about how she should have stayed there because at least they had power, but it was good to see another friendly face.

They weren't facing one now.

"Boys."

"Crowley."

Cas growled and braced his gun hand with his other one as he pointed the barrel at the demon's head.

"Please, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. And who is this pretty, young thing?" His attention turned to Charlie.

"Charlie. I'm gay."

"Pity."

"Where are your minions? And was this clusterfuck your idea?" Dean demanded, drawing Crowley's attention back to him and away from his black wool coat from which he was flicking imaginary lint.

"No." A scowl formed on his face. "I...well, Hell is not my purview anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"He's not in control of Hell," Cas answered, slowly lowering his gun but not reholstering it. "He's not behind the war."

The scowl deepened with chagrin. "No. Why would I want to rule this pit and why would I wipe out billions of humans? Do you realized the paperwork involved in processing that many in such a short time? Frankly, I'm glad it's someone else's problem."

"No you're not, because not only were you dethroned in whatever coup occurred, you're on the run from both Heaven and Hell, am I right?"

Crowley shot Sam a disgruntled look. "Fine, moose, you're right. So, of course, I went looking for the only humans I can trust not to gut me on sight or turn me over to either side."

Dean barked a laugh. "Why would we trust you?"

"Because, I may not be the King of Hell, but I am still a demon. A very powerful demon. Do you know what stands between you and your bunker?"

"Several armies," Cas supplied and Crowley touched his nose and pointed to him.

"Bingo."

"So, a mutual protection pact?" Charlie chimed in.

"No, we're not trusting you again," Dean said stubbornly.

"Dean," Sam began to wheedle.

Shit.

*****

Ten miles or so outside of Gallup, New Mexico, the Pack camped for the night in an abandoned house. They'd been traveling along Route 66 for several days, not really sure where they were going. Nowhere they'd stayed for more than one day had turned out safe. Demons and angels always seemed to find them, send them running again.

Scott thought it was a miracle they hadn't lost anyone.

What really worried him was that, after the first ten days, they hadn't seen one non-possessed human. They couldn't be all that was left! True, until this week they'd stayed away from any main roads or larger communities, scavenging from convenience stores and falling back on the wolves to hunt for game.

Along with hunting, being a werewolf had its benefits. Not only could they scent the possessed humans from a good mile away most times, they could also scent out drinkable water. Still, the deserts were taking their toll on all of them, but the mountains would have been worse.

His dad sat down next to him on a dusty couch and handed him a protein bar and a bottle of water. "Your mom found a food store in the basement. Lots of survivalists in this part of the country."

"None of who seemed to survive." He took the food and drink gratefully. As Alpha, he knew he needed to maintain his strength, but he also felt a responsibility to feed the Pack. Trying to find a balance was difficult.

"You're doing a great job, Scott." It was as if his dad knew what he was thinking. Probably a parent thing. 

He gave him a grateful smile. "I hope. We're all alive." His eyes passed over other Packmates sitting around the living room. Some were making use of the beds. He flushed and quickly tuned out the Sheriff and Lydia's mom--that had been a surprise. Scott had always expected Stiles' dad would end up with his own mom, but with his dad back in the picture, his mom seemed to be giving him a chance. 

Thinking about Stiles drew Scott's attention to his best friend who was shaking his head at Malia offering him food. The other boy looked...exhausted and Scott felt guilty for it, but he was the only one who could set and maintain such a large circle of mountain ash. Luckily for them, he could maintain it when he was asleep, but setting it took so much out of him.

"He surprised me," Scott's dad murmured, nodding in Stiles' direction and taking a bite of some beef jerky. "I always knew he was smart, but he acted the clown."

"To cover up the smart." Scott had always known that.

"Have you figured out where we're going, son?" 

"Dad, I have no idea." Leaning against his dad's broad shoulder, he sighed tiredly. "Some place warm most of the year, isolated, where we can grow crops, hunt, fish. I dunno. Is there a place like that?"

"We'll keep looking."

"...I'm so afraid we're going to start losing people."

Closing his eyes, Scott wasn't surprised when his dad didn't answer, just wrapped an arm around him.

*****

"We need to stop for the night," Sam said, looking behind the small group to the setting sun.

Dean wanted to soldier on, but they'd learned early on that walking at night was a bad idea. Demons and angels didn't seem to have any trouble seeing in the dark.

"It looks like there's a small cluster of buildings a mile or so ahead," Cas pointed out as he lowered the binoculars.

"My feet hurt," Crowley complained, but there was no heat behind it. Not for the past five days. Not since the attack by those few demons he'd believed still loyal to him but who now followed Abaddon.

That bitch.

"One more mile," Charlie coaxed. She was the only one comfortable with the demon, but then she'd never seen him at his worst, and Dean was afraid she was now feeling sorry for him.

Whatever those demons had done to Crowley had broken not only his spirit but his mind. He still instinctively protected them, but otherwise he muttered and mumbled to himself, rarely saying anything that made sense.

Dean was beginning to wonder how much longer he'd be of any use.

And, then what would they do? 

As they started walking down Route 66 again, heading for Gallup--though they planned to bypass the town as towns of any size were rarely safe--his eyes met Cas' and they both glanced behind themselves to Crowley and Charlie, with Sam bringing up the rear.

"As long as he fights..." Cas began, his voice low.

"Yeah, I know. For now he stays."

"Charlie won't abandon him. I'm not sure Sam will either."

Dean sighed in frustration, because, yeah, his brother still somehow had a soft heart sometimes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I've never understood that expression."

Tiredly, Dean grinned, and bumped shoulders with the former angel. "Don't ever change, Cas."

"That is impossible, Dean."

He actually laughed, a kind of broken sound, at that, then scowled at Charlie's muttered, "Get a room."

Yeah, no, not going there...

*****

Liam ducked into the house, quickly closing the door behind him. "There are people coming down the road."

From his place on the couch where he'd been watching Kira and her mother sharpen their swords, Scott jumped to his feet and ordered, "Douse the lights." The curtains were thick and they only had two lanterns lit in the front room, but that was still too much. His parents jumped to obey and then hurried towards the bedrooms to warn and wake those sleeping and make sure there were no other lights on.

"Demons or angels?" Peter asked, sharp eyes and ears turned towards the front door.

"I...I'm not sure." Liam shot Scott an apologetic look. "I couldn't tell."

"It's okay." Patting his Beta's shoulder, Scott gave him a smile, then nodded for Derek and Peter to go out the back. They had the most experienced noses. "Lydia, do you sense anything?"

Rising from the dining room table where she'd been plotting their next move, she closed her eyes and everyone else fell silent, but then she quickly opened them and shook her head. "I don't know. Scott, there's something...but..."

Silently he went to the front window and very carefully peeked out around the edge of the curtain. There were five people walking up the drive, four men and one women. All but one of the men were armed with guns and knives and wearing backpacks. The men had beards and they all looked dusty and tired.

Still...

"Liam, get the humans to the basement."

As the younger man moved to urge most of the parents, Stiles and Lydia towards the stairs to the basement, the Sheriff and Parish joined Scott, guns drawn. Out of his peripheral vision he could see his dad similarly armed at the dining room window, Malia at his side. He knew Mr. Argent was at the back door with Kira--they usually paired up, working well together. Mrs. Yukimura would move between the front and back, guarding the basement door.

He heard Derek murmur from outside, "There's something off about them."

"The woman's human," Peter corrected.

Holding his breath, Scott watched her and two of the men cross the mountain ash barrier. The tallest and shortest of the men ran into it.

*****

"I hope there are beds," Charlie sighed. "Soft beds."

"Rats have probably chewed them up, all up."

"Oh, don't even think that, Crowley."

"I used to like rats," was his distant reply, before he cocked his head. "I smell dog."

There were packs of wild dogs all over, but they tended to avoid the group with Crowley around.

"Was that a light?" Dean asked, blinking into the darkness around the house.

"We haven't seen a human in weeks, Dean," Sam pointed out a bit sadly. "Let's just get inside, get some sleep."

"In a bed." 

Snorting in amusement at Charlie's wistful sigh, Dean nodded. "Maybe with down pillows."

"Feathers plucked from angels."

"We do not have feathers in the traditional sense."

Before Cas and Crowley could start bickering, Dean interjected, "Let's hope there's some food. I'm heartily sick of canned beans."

"We can eat the dogs."

Giving him a horrified look, Charlie smacked Crowley's shoulder. "No, we won't."

"Good eating," he tried to persuade her and she rolled her eyes and took another step, only to have her arm jerked free of his. Confused, she looked over her shoulder to see the demon's hands pressed against the air, just as Sam ran into something invisible and stumbled back, rubbing his nose.

Cas came forward two more steps to join her and Dean and they all turned around, Dean sticking his hand out towards his brother. 

"What the Hell?"

Sam took Dean's hand but when the older brother tried to pull the younger one forward, he couldn't.

"Really, what the Hell?"

"It's like an invisible wall, but you three got through it. Why not us?" Sam asked, feeling the solid air that Dean was sticking his hand and foot through, back and forth.

Cas dropped to a crouch and cautiously touched the ground at the dividing line. "Mountain ash."

"What's that?" Dean started to ask only to be interrupted by two inhuman howls.

"Those weren't dogs," Charlie yelped, drawing her gun.

"Wolves?" Sam asked, quickly looking around, then yelled, "Dean, look out, behind you!"

Dean barely got turned around before he and Cas were tackled to the ground by two men.

No...it wasn't a man on top of him. Inhuman blue eyes, fangs, claws, too much facial hair.

"Werewolves," he bit out, grappling with the one on top of him, had to be except...why weren't they all furry and trying to kill them? "Shoot him, Charlie!"

"But..." Before she could even cock the pistol, the door to the house flew open and three more werewolves burst outside, quickly overtaking them and disarming Charlie as Sam yelled from the other side of the barrier, and Dean and Cas now struggled with two werewolves each. Dean felt his gun ripped from his hand and tried to punch the one with red eyes, but his fist was caught by a golden eyed one, and, Jesus, these two were kids!

And then there was the distinctive sound of shotguns being cocked.

"Whatever the two of you are, you can't get through the barrier, but these shells can. They probably won't kill you, but they'll damn well hurt."

Reluctantly giving up the battle, Dean peered into the gloom at an older man with sandy brown hair flanked by a younger one with dark hair. They had the look and stance of law enforcement.

He watched his, Cas' and Charlie's guns and knives tossed towards the house, and then the werewolves let them go.

"Can we get up or will you shoot us?" 

"You passed through. You're human. What the Hell are you doing with demons?" That came from the red-eyed boy who'd shifted back to human form except for the eerie eyes. And, how did he do that? It wasn't a full moon and the shift had been smooth and looked painless. 

"My brother's not a demon," he protested with an angry growl as he sat up, then, noticing the terror on Charlie's face, reached for her hand. "It'll be okay."

"Werewolves? I don't want them to eat my heart."

"What?" the kid asked, looking just as horrified. "I wouldn't. Jesus!"

"Ah, you've only run into those kind of wolves," the oldest of the two with blue eyes stated as he brushed dust off his jeans. "The kind that can only turn on the full moon, that lose complete control and feast on human hearts. They're a science experiment gone wrong. Abominations. Right, Argent?" He smirked but didn't turn as another man came out of the shadows, gun drawn, until he came close enough to see them clearly, and he startled.

"Winchesters?"

"You know them?" the older armed man asked.

"Of them. They're hunters."

"I know your name, too," Sam said. "The Argent family hunts werewolves."

"Doing a good job there," Dean snarked.

*****

Now that no one seemed to be attacking or threatening to attack and the two outside the circle were just standing there looking weirdly human, Scott nodded at the Sheriff and Parish to lower their guns but stand at the ready, then at the four weres ranging behind him and to the sides, Derek on his right, Peter on his left, their positions in the Pack, before letting his wolf slip away completely. He knew the others did as well.

"You can get up."

"Gee, thanks."

"Are you sure you won't be eating us?" the woman asked as the so far silent man helped her up, keeping her behind him.

"I told you I smelled dog." That came from the shorter man outside the barrier. He had an English accent and looked both annoyed and lost.

"I don't know that one," Chris said. "But the taller one is Sam Winchester. Rumor has it he was infected by demon blood as a child. That's probably why the ash is keeping him out."

"He's human."

Scott looked into angry hazel eyes of the brother pulling himself to his feet, and nodded slowly. "And the other one?"

"Um...well, he's a demon, but he's on our side," he added quickly.

"Dean is telling the truth," the other man said, his voice low and firm. "My name is Castiel. I used to be an angel. I'm surprised I could pass through." He actually looked more distressed than surprised.

"You mean the angel left your body?"

"No, I...It's complicated."

"And what are you, darling? You smell human," Peter asked, peering around the hunter's shoulder at the woman. "I do have a penchant for redheads."

"Why do I have to start every conversation with new people with I'm gay?"

He laughed. "No harm, no foul."

Chris used the butt of his gun to shove Peter aside and the wolf mockingly winced. 

"Jealous?"

Scott did not even want to go there. Neither did Derek if his eyebrows were anything to go by.

But, the woman hadn't answered the question so he asked it again.

"Human, one hundred percent. My name's Charlie."

"You use the mountain ash to keep out demons and angels but it also keeps you in," the angel, former angel, said, eying them all curiously. "You cannot manipulate it. These humans don't have that ability. There are more of you."

"Look, why don't we just get out of your fur. Like that one said, no harm, no foul," Dean said, backing up a couple paces.

"Wait," Chris protested, and Scott glanced over at him, confused. "If the stories are all true, you've been fighting angels and demons for years. You've been to Hell. You defeated Lucifer. We should stick together."

"Wait, Lucifer?" Liam asked, then shook his head. "Not important, right."

"No, it probably is," Scott replied, but then nodded towards the two still outside the mountain ash. "We can let your brother in. The demon, though..."

"He won't hurt anyone," Charlie protested.

"You can always put him in a smaller circle of mountain ash or we can draw a devil's trap," Sam suggested. "He's really kind of...harmless."

"I will watch him all night," Noshiko said from the doorway, katana in hand. "If he makes one wrong move, I will take his head." They'd proven a week before that beheading, while it wouldn't kill the demon, would render the human body useless.

"What's she?" Dean asked.

"Kitsune."

"Jesus."

Scott looked at his Pack, at the human elders, then turned back to Dean and nodded. "All right. You'll all be watched, though."

"We'll be watching, too."

"No one's getting much sleep tonight," Malia complained with an eye roll.

No, but the Pack did have a secret weapon. After those initial first few days, Lydia's power narrowed down from everyone in the world it seemed to the Pack. She'd alert them if anyone was going to die or even be threatened with death.

"Stiles," Scott yelled over his shoulder. Only the maker could break the circle.

Everyone gave each other wary looks.

Scott figured either they'd just gained powerful allies or they were screwed. He felt Mr. Argent come up behind him.

"You made the right call."

"Lucifer, really?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Stiles joined them outside. "Dean and Sam Winchester. Wow."

"How do you know them?" 

He gave Scott a small grin. "It's me, Scottie. So, what's up? We letting the demon and the brother in?"

*****

Sometimes Scott thinks it has to be a miracle that they all survived the initial fall, that they're all still alive. When Heaven and Hell literally exploded all over Earth, millions died in the first week. By the end of the first month, billions were gone.

Some, the unlucky ones in Scott's mind, became the vessels of demons and angels, and, also to him, there's no difference. Both groups are evil bastards determined to wipe out humanity and win this insane war to make Earth their version of paradise.

Those killed by angels at least vanish in flashes of white hot light. Demons leave the dead behind to rot. In the seven weeks since it all started, they've seen more corpses than died in the trenches in World War I. At first, Scott tried to bury them, but there wasn't time. They always had to run.

One step ahead of disaster.

A ragtag group of werewolves, humans and other supernatural creatures. And, for the last four days, two hunters who know more about this war than anyone, a computer hacker who seems a bit lost without any working electronics, and, if they're to be believed, one former angel who fell to human.

And the demon.

It's that one whom Scott keeps a careful eye on, noticing he's not alone in doing so. Even while he talks quietly of mutual acquaintances with the other hunters, Chris' attention is on the demon who sits by himself, away from the fire, staring at his hands.

Everyone's on edge, but at least now they have a plan, a goal, a place to go.

Central Kansas, a good three weeks walk, through who knows what.

He just hopes that all of them make it.

He doesn't pray. Apparently there's no god in Heaven to listen.

*****

Taking a sip from his flask, Dean smiles at whatever story some doctor is sharing, but his attention is on the werewolves and other creatures. He's still not sure about this ragtag Pack--before running into them, he'd never heard of the Pack structure--but he can't help but be impressed at how everyone listens to a not-yet seventeen year old kid. When he was seventeen...well, he would have been shocked if anyone listened to him and did what he said.

The kid, Scott, also knows when to ask for help. He's hesitant around Dean and his group, which actually makes Dean somewhat more willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The girl sitting next to his brother, talking about something Dean couldn't understand if he had years to figure it out, had a lot to do with the merging of the two groups. Her approval of the five of them, Crowley included for some reason, made the Alpha relax just a tiny bit and allow them more than just a place to stay for the night and a picking of their brains about the apocalypse.

She's a banshee. Not at all what he expected one to look like. There's no mention of them in his dad's journals.

He misses Bobby and his seemingly endless resources of information so damn much.

Dean lifts the flask to his lips again, only to have it gently taken from him and recapped. He's too tired to glare at Cas who gives him a solemn look and pockets the flask.

At least this human version of Cas isn't a druggie womanizer like that one from the possible future, but Dean is still not sure what to do with him. 

Think about him.

"We should sleep."

Others are breaking up into pairs and small groups, rolling out sleeping bags, discussing the setting of the nightly watch. Accompanied by the mage, the older wolf, Derek, returns and gives his report to Scott. It's weird to see an older man, well, all the adults, defer to a teenager, but especially for him to watch this werewolf in particular. He submits to Scott like it's as easy as breathing. It's natural to him. 

It's weird. The whole Pack thing is weird.

As he rises, stretches and turns to get his own blankets, Dean notices the other adult werewolf watching them. Derek's uncle. The one Dean doesn't trust at all, but then they have one in their party who none of the larger group trusts either. His eyes go to Crowley, sitting alone, and Dean sighs when he realizes he's mumbling to himself.

The demon, infected with human blood, is broken. Dean's not really sure why they're keeping him alive, but Cas says he's still useful--Crowley fights with a ferocity that's downright scary--and won't let him kill him.

And, for some reason, Dean struggles to say 'no' to Cas these days.

*****

Sitting at the fire, Kira curled against him, Liam asleep on his other side, head on his knee, Scott listens to the conversations going on around him as most of the group prepares for bed, all the while his senses are attuned to the darkness just past the circle. Derek's now prowling around the inside of the mountain ash boundary, blue eyes flickering, nostrils flared. They're safe inside, but they're also trapped. So far no angels or demons have gone into siege mentality against them. Scott's very grateful for that; with low food supplies, they wouldn't last long.

His eyes go to his best friend who exhausts himself every night putting up and maintaining the barrier from only a few grains of ash. After he returned from patrol with Derek, Stiles quickly fell asleep next to Malia who strokes his head, drawing out his pain.

They've all learned to work so well together, but now there are five new elements in the mix, and he's not sure he trusts any of them.

According to Chris, the Winchesters are infamous and have stopped the biblical apocalypse once before. They've also apparently both died multiple times and been to Hell and...frankly, Scott finds it all a little unbelievable. It's easier to accept Castiel, the former angel, and Charlie the human fits right in, but...

Crowley. Scott doesn't get the demon at all and he's still not going to just trust any of the newcomers word that he won't hurt any of them.

He really hopes they all make it to Kansas alive and in one piece.

"Bed?" Kira asks softly.

"Probably a good idea." As he stands and pulls her up, his mom comes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek which will always make him blush and Kira grin, before she heads over to his dad and their sleeping bags. That's new but not really a surprise. Most everyone is pairing up.

It's the end of the world, after all, but, whether were or kitsune, banshee or hunter, newly human or always, maybe even the demon, where it matters, they're all human and they're all alive.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Other pairings: pre Chris/Peter, Melissa/Rafael, Sheriff/Natalie Martin. All very minor.


End file.
